


wired

by Artemis1000



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Established Relationship, Ken Doll Android Anatomy | Androids Have No Genitalia (Detroit: Become Human), M/M, Robot Sex, Tenderness, Wire Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-11
Updated: 2018-11-11
Packaged: 2019-08-22 02:14:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16588835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Artemis1000/pseuds/Artemis1000
Summary: “…and you’re sure I won’t be breaking anything?”Nines took note of the snappish tone of Gavin’s voice, the scowl on his face, and smiled, a hand reaching out to cup his stubbly chin. “You don’t need to be scared of hurting me, Gavin.”The human reared back as if stung and barked a very predictable, “I’m fucking well not!”In which Nines is horny and Gavin is scared of breaking his boyfriend (but horny, too.) But he does get his hands on Nines's wires, at some point. Hopefully.





	wired

“…and you’re _sure_ I won’t be breaking anything?”

Nines took note of the snappish tone of Gavin’s voice, the scowl on his face, and smiled, a hand reaching out to cup his stubbly chin. “You don’t need to be scared of hurting me, Gavin.”

The human reared back as if stung and barked a very predictable, “I’m fucking well not!”

Nines tilted his head slightly to the side, noting how in his indignation, Gavin had retreated to the far end of his couch. That could have gone better, but it didn’t take Nines by surprise. Gavin had been filled to the brim with anxious energy all night. Fortunately, Nines was nothing if not persistent, as well as used to Gavin Reed’s moods.

He bridged what distance Gavin had brought between them, a clear challenge of _what are you going to do now?_ on his face when they were once more pressed flush together from their shoulders to their knees.

What Gavin did was cross his arms and do something which he would certainly deny was sulking. The tips of his ears were already turning pink, mouth twisted into the sneer that always preceded a mutter of… “Fucking android!”

…and there it was. Nines was tempted to roll his eyes but he was more dignified than that so he merely arched an eyebrow in mockingly mild acknowledgment. “I didn’t even need my preconstruction software to predict your response,” he noted just as mildly.

That earned him another round of grumbles which he let wash over him, enjoying the pleasant timbre of Gavin’s voice while briskly ignoring the crudeness of his words. Gavin lashed out when he was scared and Nines, well, Nines couldn’t help but feel a little flustered by just how strongly Gavin responded to him. How strongly he responded because of him, more like it.

Charming as all this raw emotion was, Nines had no wish to wait for Gavin to talk himself from worried upset into proper upset, which would put a terrible damper on their plans for the night.

He placed a finger against the human’s chapped lips. It silenced him instantly, even if the glare it earned him was absolutely withering. He frowned, finding himself irrationally disappointed that Gavin hadn’t chosen to bite his finger. Gavin always brought out these irrational, deviant urges in him.

“I suggest you be quiet and lose your shirt, _Detective_ ,” he said sweetly.

That earned him another withering glare and this time, Nines had to admit he deserved both the glare and Gavin’s hearty mutter of, “Asshole.” It only took another moment of glowering before Gavin actually went ahead and pulled off the tight black shirt he wore.

The moment he did, Nines forgot everything about glares and what he had done to deserve them. It wasn’t that he had never seen Gavin shirtless, or naked, or even that he had never seen him sweaty and writhing in pleasure under Nines’s hands and mouth. He had the files neatly labeled and saved to a special, encrypted folder on his hard drive, each of them beloved and precious and quite a few of them featuring this exact same leather couch in Gavin’s apartment.

Their first kiss had taken place right here; Nines cornering a venom-spitting Gavin until he had tired of listening to the same inane bluster and pressed his lips firmly to Gavin’s. There had been a tense moment in which he wasn’t sure if the human would punch him or kiss him back. He had gone first for the one, then for the other, which was a response Nines for all his processing power hadn’t seen coming.

It was one of the things he liked best about Gavin, he remained unpredictable.

“Hey, tin can! You gonna keep staring all night?”

“Am I not permitted to admire you?” he asked right back, and enjoyed the flush reach Gavin’s cheeks. “Let me look at you,” Nines said, lifting a finger under Gavin’s chin and tipping it up. He was constantly running background scans on Gavin’s vitals and his stress level when they were together but a proper scan was different. Gavin shivered under the intense scrutiny and Nines watched the numbers of his stress level tick upwards before settling at a solid 37%.

He took note of his medical data, a history of old scars and fractures, the story of each he knew. His scanners lingered on nearly faded bruises, last week he’d gotten into a brawl with a perp resisting arrest. Because of course Gavin would throw his fragile, human body into the fray instead of letting the taller, stronger, sturdier android who had been built for this very task handle it.

“You’re wasting daylight.” Gavin’s arms twitched as if he were about to cross them in front of his chest but caught himself just in time. He wouldn’t want to look like he was covering up his chest, he never liked to show self-consciousness even when he felt it. Nines actually wasn’t sure if he felt it right now but the uncertainty was all part of Gavin’s charming unpredictability. “Are we going to do this or not?”

“Shush.” He straddled the human and Gavin’s arms wrapped around his waist without hesitation, hands slipping under his shirt.

“Took you a fucking age,” he groaned, head tilting to find Nines’s lips.

Nines granted him the kiss; he let Gavin slide his tongue into his mouth like he was laying claim to it, let him touch his body in the same possessive manner. It was no hardship at all to permit it, he loved Gavin’s hands on his back, his ass, he loved the fingers tugging at his neat hair until it ceased being neat and the impatient hands more tearing at the many buttons of his dress shirt than unbuttoning them, until Nines finally took pity on him and slapped his hands away to take over. Gavin just moved on to his belt. Gavin groaned beautifully into Nines’s mouth when Nines rolled his hips against his hardening cock.

Gavin shoved a sweaty hand into his pants as soon as he had his fly open and now it was Nines’s turn to whimper into the kiss as his scanners told him of Gavin’s spiking arousal and learned algorithms flooded his own systems with answering want.

“I want to,” he breathed as his fingers caressed the smooth skin between his legs.

Nines marveled at his own system’s responses. There was nothing for Gavin’s calloused fingers to stroke and Nines was an advanced prototype, he shouldn’t be so attuned to a mere human’s needs that his own systems went into a frenzy when his did.

Gavin thrust up against him, head falling back to loll against the back of the couch and Nines took the invitation of his bared throat to nip and bite and taste the thin layer of sweat. His analyzers activated all over again the moment new organic matter hit his oral sensors and he didn’t cancel the command, just whimsically saved the results and added them to the new sub-folder he had made for memories of tonight.

Fingers against the back of his neck now, sliding over the sides of his throat, and a whole new flood of warning messages popped up on Nines’s HUD.

“Shush,” Nines whispered against his Adam’s apple, puffing scorching hot air against his sweat-slick skin. “Patience.”

“Fuck no!”

Gavin looked startled by his own outburst when Nines raised his head to look at him; he shot him a chagrined, quirky little grin that made him look far younger and more innocent than he was. There was a different flush to his face now; Nines scanned it with delight. “I note dilated pupils, flushed skin, heightened heart rate,” he murmured coyly against Gavin’s lips.

“No shit.” Gavin flicked his thumbnail over his nipple without any warning whatsoever, snickering when it earned him a static-laden squeak from Nines. Snickering again when he grabbed his wrists and pinned them against the back of the couch. “What?” It was his turn to arch his brows all smugly. “You want me to start off right with my mouth? Want me to nibble on your wires already?”

“You… have a point.” He released his wrists again. It left Gavin looking far too smug for his own good, so he took a leaf out of his book and slipped a hand between his legs. Gavin’s face was beautiful, the near-pained expression as he tried to stifle the first moan, then surrender when Nines shoved his hand into his trousers and closed it around his bare, hard cock.

Gavin’s nails scraped hard over the synthetic skin of his throat and it gave way, melting away as damage reports clouded Nines’s field of sight.

“You just can’t stand to lose, can you?”

“No. But you. Lose the pants. I want you naked.”

Nines wondered briefly how it could be that he had his hand wrapped around Gavin’s cock, yet he was the one giving orders. He wondered but he didn’t mind. He liked him obnoxiously cocky a lot better than the skittish, aggressive Gavin from earlier.

He slipped from his lap, ridding himself of his pants and then tugging at Gavin’s. Nines couldn’t see it, but he knew his neck to still be exposed, bare white plastic which now held Gavin’s attention. He had barely dropped his gaze to admire Nines’s naked body, and he never wasted an opportunity to admire him.

Before the earlier awkwardness could return, Gavin beckoned him closer. “Come here,” he murmured. When Nines didn’t react fast enough for his liking, his arms snaked out and yanked him back onto his lap.

They ended up in a tangle, Gavin half laying on the couch, Nines on top of him, and he couldn’t even say how much of that had been Gavin’s intention all along. Probably a lot, he realized when the human ground his cock against Nines’s pelvis. “I want you,” he growled, lips against Nines’s, “I’ve been waiting too fucking long to make you come.” Laying on top of him, Nines could feel a shiver run through Gavin’s body.

This made sense in Gavin’s mind, Nines assumed, though he could barely understand why. Gavin still feared all that could go wrong and yet he wanted… Nines just knew that he wanted to be wanted by him, that every wire inside him felt alive when Gavin’s shaky but demanding fingers stroked over his neck now, searching.

Gavin pulled him into another kiss and Nines sent the command.

A maintenance hatch opened on the side of his neck.

Gavin moaned into the kiss much as Nines had imagined he would moan if there was anything to find between his legs. He was fully aroused, thrusting up into the crook where Nines’s smooth pelvis met his leg.

They had planned to play it safe the first time. Clothes on, undistracted by Gavin’s own arousal. He had been concerned that he would damage Nines if he wasn’t fully in control of himself.

Nines recalled all these concerns, but as he lost himself in Gavin’s kiss and the steadily rising meters of their arousal, he couldn’t bring himself to care.

The first brush of clumsy, sweaty fingers against the bundle of wires in his neck sent a jolt shooting through him. His limbs jerked, error messages lighting up his HUD, and he whimpered against Gavin’s lips.

Gavin growled into his mouth, he bit at his lips until there too synthetic skin gave way to bare plastic.

He was running his fingers over the wires, just running them over them, tracing them to tiny little sensitive connectors and Nines shuddered as he felt every touch so intensely that it almost hurt. His thirium pump raced and then stuttered and went back into overdrive and Gavin thrust his tongue back into his mouth and thrust his fingers deep into the bundle of wires and somehow found the self-control to give them only the most delicate little yank.

For a moment, Nines’s world turned pure electric white.

His audio receivers filled with the rich sound of Gavin’s laughter, distorted and half the time outside of a human’s vocal range as his glitching audios sent him nonsensical data just like every other system in Nines’s body. Gavin continued to tug and rub at wires he couldn’t even see from his current angle. The thought what he would be doing to him if he could see where his fingers were going earned another whimper from Nines.

“Touch me.” Gavin’s breath was against his ear, his raspy, needy voice sent another shock through Nines’s systems. He nipped hard at his earlobe. “Stroke me, fuck me with your fingers, do what you want with me, but _touch_ me already, asshole.”

His core temperature heated, processor overheating alerts joining the cacophony of other warnings. His cooling systems had long since become loud enough to be audible to human ears, and Nines found himself helplessly venting puff after puff of hot air against Gavin’s shoulder. He wrapped shaky fingers around Gavin’s cock and no, he didn’t have the processing power left to stroke him properly but he didn’t need to, Gavin fucked into his fist like he was possessed and then his fingers in Nines’s neck picked up the desperate rhythm and Nines trembled and shook and lost control over his vocals altogether.

“That’s it, just like that, Nines,” Gavin gasped. “Look at you. You’re doing so well. So beautiful.”

Deep, deep down something in him wanted to protest the encouragement, wanted to complain at being patronized, to protest that he didn’t need to be talked through orgasm. This was new, but he wasn’t _scared_ of letting go, it was Gavin who had been scared. Yet Gavin’s familiar voice joined the thrum of the charge inside him, they mingled together and he lapped at sweaty skin and moaned when his analyzers bombarded him with raw data he was too far gone to make sense of.

There was no room in his processor for anything but Gavin. No mission, no tasks, every process still running was focused on this one single human who would absolutely let it go to his head that for just a moment, Nines’s entire world revolved around him.

Then Gavin’s fingers dug deeper and found a main cable and squeezed _just so_ and Nines was bathed in white.

 

He rebooted slowly, his systems still sluggish from overheating, feeling himself caught up in a strange tingling feeling which left him uncomfortably aware of every single surface sensor in his body.

When he activated his optical units, he found it confirmed that he had been laid out on the couch. Gavin was half sprawled on top of him, watching him with a facial expression which seemed awkwardly stuck between smugly pleased and impatiently annoyed.

“Took you long enough, Sleeping Beauty,” he snapped, “I was beginning to think you’d fried something in that computer brain of yours.” He smirked toothily. “And _just_ when I’d voided the warranty, too.”

With practiced ease, Nines looked beyond the bluster to see the worry for what it was. “I keep telling you it’s an incorrect, if widespread belief that…”

“Nah. Pretty sure fucking him into shutdown is not intended use for an android detective.” Gavin looked far too pleased with himself, so Nines decided it wasn’t worth arguing. He knew he was right, anyway.

“You didn’t break anything,” Nines promised him. “I’m still running too hot and had to shut down a number of non-essential functions upon rebooting to avoid being sent back into emergency shutdown but I’m fully functional and sustained no damage to my biocomponents.”

The pinched expression finally left Gavin’s face. “Good.”

“Now stop sulking,” Nines demanded and pulled him into a firm kiss before Gavin could protest that he hadn’t been sulking. He pulled the human properly on top of him and when Gavin straddled him, he could feel that he was still aroused, even if he had softened slightly during the wait. He placed his hands on Gavin’s hips and kissed him. It took mere moments for Gavin to start rutting against him again. Nines’s hands slipped down to squeeze his ass cheeks and guide him, right until he stilled Gavin, firmly pressed against him. “Bedroom,” he demanded. “We can move on the bed without risk of falling.” He let that sink in for a moment. “And it’s where the lube is.”

It should have been enough to get Gavin moving but he looked thoughtfully at him and murmured, “Did you know your LED lit up like a fucking Christmas tree when I had my fingers in your wires?” He caressed his thumb over Nines’s LED, which whirled a content blue under his touch. “It was hot and I want to see it again.”

Nines slipped his thumb between Gavin’s ass cheeks, the pad of his finger rubbing over his entrance, and the stifled moan it earned him as Gavin shuddered with need was far too satisfying. He smiled. “Bed. Lube. Now.”

Gavin grumbled about his bossiness as he stood up, yet his hand found Nines’s and pulled him along.

Nines smiled, fully expecting them to make it to the bedroom – not the bed. In spite of his own insistence, he couldn’t think of a single reason why he should mind.


End file.
